October 2008
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the October contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Fearless Hearts, Pairing: ItaHina.
1. Behind the Mask by rallybabe89

**Title:** Behind the Mask**  
Author:** rallybabe89**  
Rating: **G ( K )**  
Challenge:** Fearless Hearts**  
Pairing: **ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in rallybabe89's personal profile.

Dying, that's what everything around Hinata was doing. The trees, the grass, the pretty blue flowers (that reminded her of the boy who she was risking her life for) and her teammates were all dying.

Her team had been trailing Itachi and Kisame for a while but during the chase Hinata had split up from Kisame and her boys, Kiba and Shino, while keeping tabs on Itachi. She knew that if she could follow the Uchiha then her long time crush would be able to get his best friend back. She was doing well up until she saw two swirling red dots then everything became dead and dark.

Hinata didn¢t fear death for herself. In fact she welcomed death everyday of her life since the dreaded day her father left her to train with Kuranei sensei. Waking up every day to hear her father¢s taunts and to be eyed with glares and belittling expressions hurt her. Being subjected to her cousin¢s hatred openly since the chuunin exams so many years ago, made her sad when she hadn¢t actually died that time. She would love an easy escape called death. Hinata didn¢t fear death but that didn¢t mean she was fearless.

The one thing she did fear was leaving this world without making an impact or being strong enough to save her friends. And right now she was living her worst fear, becoming a burden on her dying teammates.

And Itachi knew that and used that to his full advantage.

As his active Sharingan spun, trapping the Hyuuga heiress in a self imposed prison, he contemplated whether he could ever invoke that fear in real life.

He wondered if he had the heart to break and shatter the delicate person that Hinata was.

But as he watched her struggle against the bindings that her own mind had put on her body, he saw that she was much stronger than he was. Her fear was also her biggest strength, turning her weakness into her desire to become better. Her strength also provoked his fear; fear that he had done wrong by murdering his clan and listening to the Elders.

To him, she had the innocent mindset that everything that the village and the elders did was right. She believed that her family and clan could never be wrong.

But then again Itachi hadn¢t been watching the heiress battle her own kin against the threads of destiny. After all Hinata had fought against her clan and the elders before. She had tried to fight her cousin and knock it into his head that the clan could be changed without violence. She was innocent to avoid murder but she still fought against the Council and the elders when they tried to give Hanabi the title of heir.

The cool autumn wind smacked him hard across the face as he realized that indeed the sweet and innocent Hinata was breaking away from his Sharingan, a feat that only the pink-haired apprentice of the Hokage had done before.

Breathing the fresh scent of the darkening forest in, he released his Sharingan and looked at the frail yet much more powerful being that lay on the ground in front of him.

Walking slowly over to her, he wiped off her sweat and helped her up. Smiling slightly he let her lean on him as she had no power to fight him or escape.

Even if she wanted to escape, he couldn¢t let her.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Itachi. For a moment she was shocked and tried to tell her that her mind was playing tricks on her again but when she had no strength and leaned herself on him she came to the conclusion that she couldn¢t even fight him.

Turning to see his newly exposed face, Hinata could see years being lifted off of the nineteen-year-olds¢ face. The mask he wore to cause fear among others was lifted and Hinata could see the pain that was hidden behind it.

She summoned up her strength and wiped a tear from Itachi¢s eyes as she listened to his heart breaking tale of a clan, loyalty to a village and a brother who hated him beyond belief.

And that was the day that Hinata no longer feared anything as she left an impact on the Uchiha¢s heart. Maybe this wasn¢t really autumn but spring in disguise for the two of them, bringing a new beginning and a birth of a new relationship and understanding.

Because the death and destruction of autumn and winter prepared everyone to look forward to the birth that came with spring.


	2. Shy Grins, Cheeful Smiles and Wry Smirks

**Title:** Shy Grins, Cheerful Smiles, and Wry Smirks**  
Author:** Miss Le**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge: **Fearless Hearts**  
Pairing:** ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Miss Le's (aka, lemonfishy on DA) personal profile.

-- -- --

He glanced around the crowded office filled with some insanely drunk people, moderately drunk people and the occasional sober person. This wasn't exactly how he had been planning to spend his Friday night. Not at all.

"Itachi."

He turned around at the call of his name and was irritated to find his brother looking around at every direction, seemingly in search of something. Itachi deepened his frown when he realized what he was looking for; little brothers always had a way to piss the hell out of you.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Sasuke scratched his head and scowled at a passing woman dressed up as a cat who purred and wiggled her fingers at him.

Itachi had no problem lying to Sasuke who did nothing but bring him annoyance and irritation, but he was disappointed to find that the answer he gave him was honest. "I haven't. Not since you tried getting her to drink some of that spiked punch earlier. What are you, back in high school?" Itachi snorted, "Do you really need to get a girl drunk in order to get laid?"

Further to his aggravation, Sasuke smirked and leaned against the wall next to him. "Hardly." To prove his point, he flashed a half smile to another passing co-worker who turned a furious red and gave him a shy smile back. He turned away from her, ignoring her again and shrugged. "I figure an incredibly drunk Hyuuga would be incredibly hilarious."

Itachi merely grunted and walked away, his eye giving away to a twitch. He was pleased to see Sasuke from the corner of his eye fuming at being so easily dismissed and ignored. It irritated him that Sasuke didn't understand why he acted like this to him, he brought it upon himself, after all; playing the poor, neglected younger brother card was getting old.

He wandered around his office for a moment, dodging flirting and drunk women and wondering why he agreed to let this Halloween office party happen in the first place. Not only was it a waste of money and his time, it was going to be a pain in his ass to clean up.

Finally, he found a secluded corner away from the rowdy crowd next to a closet and leaned against it, ignoring the urge to crawl into it and sleep. He eyed it behind half lidded eyes and wondered why he shouldn't. Normally, the answer would be because it would be at the expense of his dignity…but with the choice of brainless drunks who probably wouldn't even notice him do it and the choice of peace…

Without giving it a second thought, he opened the closet and stepped in.

"Don't close--!"

Click.

There was an audible sigh in the dimly lit closet as Itachi finished closing the door behind him. Who the in the hell was in his closet with him?

"O-oh, hello, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes finally flickered their way to the petite woman who leaned against the tight corners of the wall uncomfortably and widened them minimally in surprise. She pulled at the hem of her bright yellow green skirt and adjusted the antennae headband in her hair before meeting his gaze with an uneasy smile. Itachi suddenly was reminded of why she was his favourite employee as she did this; she never threw herself at him, she was an incredibly hard worker, and she was so fucking cute.

"Why are you in here, Hinata?" Itachi asked and tried to figure out what she was wearing. Several dangly things came out of the sides of her low cut shirt in a symmetrical pattern and neon green fishnets held onto her legs. He nearly laughed at the bright red converse she was sporting that clashed terribly with the rest of her outfit.

She blushed bright enough that even in the dim light Itachi could tell and coughed. "Um…I-I was h-hiding from your…y-your brother."

He really should have known.

"I-I don't mean a-any disrespect, Itachi!" She insisted quickly at the look on his face. "I-it's just th-that…I-I don't know. He's so m-mean to me…and I think h-he tried to get me to drink sp-spiked punch."

Itachi definitely knew all of this already. Normally, he would've killed Sasuke for tormenting his favourite employee…but he enjoyed comforting her whenever he did. Like now, it was one of those times when he got a good excuse to stare at her to make it look like he was paying attention (which he was, of course).

She was so cute and she didn't even know it, a factor that was part of her appeal, of course.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hinata." He lifted his hand and held one of the dangly things along her ribs. "But…what are you supposed to be?"

She chuckled uneasily and blushed more from the closeness brought about from his examination of her Halloween costume. Already as it was, he could hold his arms out in front of him and touch the back of the wall behind Hinata all while having his back pressed against the door. "Um…m-my friend got me the costume. She said I'd be a c-caterpillar, which I th-thought was cute. U-until….until I saw how…t-tight and…stuff it w-was."

He raised an eyebrow and actually let out a smirk. She was…was…

"What's so f-funny?" She asked, consciously pulling at a strand of her hair.

"You came to my office Halloween party as…a sexy caterpillar?" He asked, the mirth becoming evident in his voice.

Hinata blushed a deep red and gave him an nervous smile and clutched at one of her dangling caterpillar arms (at least, that's what Itachi supposed the dangling things were). "Um…"

Itachi froze and slowly let go of the cloth appendage he had been holding. Did he…did he just inadvertently call Hinata sexy? Oh, Itachi Uchiha did not make these types of inarticulate mistakes. Quickly, he covered up by asking, "Why are you still in here? I'm sure that if my fool of a brother searched hard enough, he would've found you here before long."

Hinata sighed and slumped against the wall. "I was actually kind of hoping he would…"

Itachi's eye twitched, a minute movement that Hinata caught and blushed again. "Not because… because…not because of what y-your probably thinking!" She cried out and shifted in her uncomfortable looking position, ending up in a pose that had her breast nearly touching his arm.

"And what am I thinking?" Honestly, he was trying not to think about earlier said part of anatomy that kept brushing his arm.

Hinata blushed again and sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Uh…n-never mind. But I was hoping he would be able to g-get me out of here…"

Itachi knitted his eyebrows together, "And why do you need that idiot brother of mine to do that?"

"Well, you could've too…" Hinata sighed and leaned forward, her forehead resting lightly on his shoulder. Itachi did nothing but lean back against the door. Hinata wasn't one to usually initiate physical contact, so he was guessing that maybe Sasuke did manage to slip her some of that spiked punch after all. But in this case, Itachi wasn't about to complain. "…but you stepped in and c-closed it instead o-of keeping it open so I could s-slip out."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

She looked up at him and gave a smile that was accompanied by a raised eyebrow that Itachi normally would've found annoying on anyone else, but found it almost endearing on her. "You t-try."

Returning her raised eyebrow with one of his own, he did just that and shook the knob a couple of times when it did not give way. Once more, he gave the door a strong shove with his shoulder as he continued to try and jiggle the knob. Finally, he let go of the knob and turned back to Hinata who was giving the door a forlorn look. "I suppose we are stuck for the time being then, Hinata."

"I f-figured." She looked up at the light bulb that was flickering dimly in the small closet and tentatively reached up to touch it. "I'm just g-glad that this hasn't given out ye--" As if on cue, the light bulb gave a dying flash and encased the entire closet with pitch dark. Hinata gave a terrified shriek that Itachi hoped would be heard by someone in the party, but was sorely disappointed and displeased to realize that the music had been turned up a few million decibels.

Thin arms suddenly launched themselves around his waist and a face was buried into his shoulder, gasping like a fish without its water supply. Awkwardly bringing a hand up to his frightened employee's head, he asked, "Are you…are you afraid of the dark?"

There was a sheepish and nervous laugh that sounded much too strangled as she raised her head up to his shyly. "S-sorry, Itachi." Yet she made no move to release herself from him. To Itachi's discomfort, he realised he enjoyed this all too much as she continued to breathe deep and unstable breaths against his chest and clutched as his back desperately.

Maybe he would someday find a way to repay Sasuke for this.

"You are childish, Hinata." Itachi chuckled and absentmindedly began to run fingers from the top of her head to the small of her back; much like he would a cat. "Being afraid of the dark is a ridiculous thing to have a phobia of."

"M-maybe…" She mumbled against his shirt. "But…but we all h-have our fears, don't we, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi scowled in the dark at the sudden formalities that she addressed him with and asked, "How do you sleep? With all the lights of you house on? Such a waste of electricity."

"It's…it's n-not the d-dark I'm afraid of, per say, but…" She trailed off for a second and found the tips of Itachi's ponytail to play with. "…I don't l-like the darkness that's so…consuming that you can't see. When I sleep, it's d-dark, y-yes, but I can st-still see from the natural lighting from the cl-clouds reflecting the city and the st-streetlights…this is d-different."

To Itachi, it made no difference; darkness was darkness. Instead of saying this, he shrugged and raised his head to the ceiling and just listened to the pounding music he could feel reverberate through his chest and Hinata's breathing that was slowly getting softer.

"A-are…are you a-afraid of anything, Itachi?" She glanced up at him and tilted her head.

The question momentarily threw him off guard. Hinata seemed to perceive this and continued in a softer voice, "I mean…you j-just are sometimes very…challenging to read. I can never t-tell what you're thinking of. And somehow, I can't s-see you being f-frightened of anything."

Was Itachi afraid of anything? Fear was a weakness…one that Itachi regrettably harboured in the deepest recesses of his heart; but no one was to know that, not even Hinata. At least, not yet. Maybe one day when he reached the strength of the gods he would confront it.

So instead of answering, he slid his hand from hair to her cheek, startling from what he could tell from the slight way she jumped. He wished he could see her. See the blush that he could feel hot against the palm of his hand, see her shining pale eyes that were a sheet of glass to peer into every thought and feeling she experienced, and see those moist lips that were undoubtedly parted with surprise.

Slowly, he lowered his head. He could feel her hand clutch the fabric of his shirt, he could feel her heart pump fast in her chest, he could feel her face that leaned into his touch, he could feel the breath of hers on his lips, he could feel--

"Itachi?"

Itachi turned his gaze around as Hinata scrambled back to the corner of the closet to stare fearfully at Sasuke who was glaring at them with confusion and misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, but was I interrupting something?" He asked, scathingly, staring at Hinata with a disappointed and put out look.

"Ihavetogo." Hinata squeaked and darted out of the closet past the two brothers who were mentally conveying their mutual hate between each other through the intense glaring contest they were having.

Sasuke. Was. Going. To. Die.

--

Ahahahaaa….SO SUE ME. Do it. I DARE YOU.

I entered the, what…fourth? Maybe fifth? I've lost track. ANYWAYS. It's about (roughly) the fourth DateMe contest I've entered.

Yes…they were kind enough to let me enter my entry through this chapter of this drabble series. :D

Ciao


	3. Spider Webs by CobaltHeart

**Title: **Spider Webs**  
Author:** CobaltHeart**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** Fearless Hearts**  
Pairing: **ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in CobaltHeart's (aka, cobaltheart on DA) personal profile.

-- -- --

It shouldn't of ended up this way, her team should of captured the weasel of the Uchiha, not this. Battling for her life is what she should be doing, not allowing this filthy murderer to pull off her jacket while her traitorous hands snaked their way through his thick raven hair. It was wrong, everything about this was wrong, she should be using this to her advantage, but his breath in her ear felt just perfect.

Pearl eyes opened to be met with the gaze of a pair of burning garnet, then, in what felt like moments, Hinata found herself lying on silk sheet soft as rose petals. Why couldn't she react, all those years of hard training, she'd fought against men four-times stronger than her why couldn't she win this battle against herself? Feelings she'd only been told about were running through her body, far more erotic and scary than she'd imagined.

Hinata's heart clenched, just what was she becoming? Could she really give it away to a man she didn't know anything about? The only thing she really knew about him was he slaughtered nearly all his family, leaving only his little brother, to become a revenge manic? Something had just clicked when she saw him in person, the raining pouring, making his black shirt and pants stick to him in ways that the head shot in the bingo book could never begin to imply.

All of the guilt ridden doubt disappeared when a pair of thick, warm lips hovered inches from her ear and whispered her name, "Hinata." The defenses crumbled around her and all of her insecurities went with it. For once in her life, wrong or right, Hinata was just going to go with what she wanted to do.

**:heart:**

For the umpteenth time since that faithful mission the Hyuuga heiress woke up in a cold sweat, her body tense with the memory of the night. Then the on slaught off waking up in her hotel room clothed, like she never even left. Followed by the viscous battle between her one night lover, Teams 8 and 10, and Kisame. Both of the Kohna forces prevailed, everyone in one piece, with nothing to do but bring the bloodied bodies back to their home.

In her mission report, Hinata didn't mention what had transpired, frightened then for the consequences of that passionate night. Now though, she was three weeks late and was awaiting the results of Sakura's testing. For the strangest reason the idea of a child didn't bother her. The idea of the whole world knowing she'd had relations with an S-Class criminal, one whom she helped kill had, but after serious thoughts the reason came to her. Now she had no regrets, but what of the baby?

Caging in her thoughts for the time being, Hinata found herself dressed, black capris and a loose silver top, it was strange how she could be completely engulfed in her mind and still fully alive in the present. Loosing her hold on the window frame that had been tightly grasped in her fist, she stepped back. The moment she did a gentle knocked echoed in her room.

"Hinata-sama."

"Hai, Kura-san? C-come in."

The shouji screen slid open, pearl eyes were greeted with a sweeping bow. "Hinata-sama the elders have requested a meeting with you, tomorrow after lunch."

Keeping her face in a kind, but stern expression the heiress replied in a gentle tone, "Arigato, Kura-san. Is that all?" A nod was all the answer the seventeen year old needed. "You may be dismissed."

The branch servant walked away, reveiling a mild faced Neji leaning again the wall. Easily Hinata grabbed her coin purse and stuffed into her pocket as she jogged out of her room. No words were needed, Neji knew where she was going. Most importantly, he knew why. When she finally decided that she just may be pregnant, the night before asking Sakura for the test Hinata had told Neji meet her at the training grounds.

_"Hinata-sama, what is it you wished to show me."_

_Looking up from her feet, Hinata stared into her cousin's curious eyes. Neji leaned against a nearby tree. Speaking with a confident voice the heiress replied. "I didn't need to show you anything. I-I needed to tell you something, something very important."_

_Nodding solemnly, Neji waited for the facts. "I may be pregnant." The was no wait on the reaction, instantly the Byakugan wielding eyes widened to an inhuman size._

_Taking a step foward, after regaining control in a cool, even voice Neji spoke, "How?"_

_"I,um, had sex?"_

_"Oh hell no! I'm going to kill Naruto!"_

_"No!!" Shaking her head Hinata put her hands up, "It wasn't Naruto. It was..."_

_"Hinata, speak up. Who did you have intercourse with."_

_Looking up the heiress said her one time lovers name, with no emotion."Itachi."_

_"Hinata-sama, do you realize what you have done? What about Naruto?"_

_"I thought about it for a long time afterwards and I figured out that exact reason." Pausing, she took a deep the bluenette spoke the words that had been written in her heart. "I don't care anymore. Naruto never looked twice at me, he's my friend, but I would never be able to hold him in my arms as he made love it me. I'd be tainting such a pure creature. I needed to feel a bond with someone, he offered me that bond. For once in my life it felt like I was all that mattered."_

_"Hinata-sama..."_

_"I let him do it, and loved ever minute of it. I have no regrets about having sex. With him for that precious, time I felt more loved than I have since I was a baby." Before she realized it Hinata was crying, tears building in her large eyes. "I was loved, niisan, so much. So much-"_

_The moment the first tear dropped of Hinata's lashes Neji was there, his strong arms wrapping around her form, he pulled her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Hinata, if I knew. I love you Hinata, you're very dear to me. I'm sorry I was not there to protect you from your loneliness."_

_"Niisan," The heiress sniffed and brought a hand up to her face to wipe the tears. "you never did anything. I just- I don't know."_

_"I understand Hinata. Do you realize that since the father is Uchiha Itachi, it's different that if it was someone else? Your title-"_

_"I could care less about my title!" Hinata childishly stomped her foot, just barly missing Neji's. "If I'm pregnant I'll have a child. My own baby, some to love who'll love me back unconditionally. People love me, I know, but the bond I"m looking for, I need. If I am with child, I'll as happy as I could ever be."_

_"Your not scared for what the clan will do to you? What the citizins will do for you? HINATA-SAMA!! Do you understand what you have done?"_

_Hinata began to shake, a noise between laughter and sobbing echoed in the training ground. "I made love to an S-class criminal, whose killed countless innocents. I enjoyed every moment of it, then I helped kill him the next day." The noise stedily grew louder and more crazed, tears streaked down the pale face. "I may have a child with a madman and I'm want it."_

_In those minutes and the ones that followed, Neji held his cousin close as possible, until she finally quietened down. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the fading leaves was heard. In that time the Hyuuga genius made a vow to himself, he would do what ever it took to protect the woman in his arms. The coffee haried man was more scared for her than she was for herself._

_"Hinata...I understand. My precious cousin look at the leaves.Do you see them?" Neji waited until he was sure that she was looking. "As surely as they orange, red, and yellows will wilt and new green ones will take their place, I will help you. If you are pregnant, I will be there every step of the way. I'll find a way for this to work."_

_"Neji-niisan...thank you."_

"Hinata-sama, are you already?"

Shaking her head out of her haze, the bluenette smiled, "H-hai." The pair walked in silence all the way to the tea shop in a beautiful silence, one that was different for every two people. Pearl eyes watched as a leaf clumsily fluttered its way to the crown of brown hair on her cousin. Reaching up as she walked Hinata gently pulled the leaf out, laughing as she did so.

Studying the leaf, Hinata realized how beautiful it was. The oak leaf was stuck between turning red and orange, making it an explosion of warmth. Staring at the leaf her mind engulfed all her attention, the knot in her stomach began to grow.

Yes, she had steeled herself for every possibility, but that didn't make what could happen any-less frightening. A mother, something always wanted to be, at age five she'd tried her best to be one to Hanabi when ever she could. Helping change her, wash her feed her, she did it all following her own kaasan around wide-eyed. Then when the Hyuuga lady passed away the nursemaids would permit her to let her do it. Hinata had done the same thing with Kurenai, every step of the nine months and there after she was there.

Without the test Hinata just knew it, she could feel the life within her. The child, it'd never know it's father. If she let people know who he was the young life would be cast aside, ridiculed, even hated. The was no way she could her baby go through that, just what could she do.

"Hinata-sama, if the reslts are positive I have a plan."

"Niisan?"

"Not now, Hinata-sama, we're here. I'll be a few seats away if you need me."

"T-Thank you."

The two parted ways and the heiress walked to a table where her long time comrade was. The medic nin was dressed in her usual attire a huge grin plastered on her face. Bubbles of hope, stirred the anxiety making Hinata feel ill.

"Hinata-chan!!"

"Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Ah, don't worry about the formalities. Your p-"

"C-could you lower your voice a little bit, Sakura-chan."

"Gomen ne. I'm just so excited." The green-eyed shinobi's voice dropped to a soft whisper. "It's positive, Hinata, you're going to have a baby."

Millions of emotions washed over Hinata, her arms protectively cradled the still flat stomach. She was going to have a baby. Tears of unknown origin pricked in her eyes. What was she going to do? Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata calmed herself down.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? If you don't want the baby..."

"NO!" Heat rushed to color the blunette's face, "I-I want it."

"Okay, then...ano...Hinata-chan? Can I ask you a question." Sakura's face gained colored and she looked down at the table. "Is Naruto the..."

"Sakura, it's not Naruto. I promise."

The complete and utter relief that took over her friends face made Hinata smile. "Who is?" The smile quickly faded along with the edges of her vision. People were going to ask her and what could she say? Why hadn;t she thought of that? Underneath the table a pair of pale hands began to shake as the clenched the fabric. "Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-sama." A pair of warm hands placed themselves upon Hinata shoulders and it felt like she was being pulled out of the on coming darkness. "What are the results?"

The heiress had thought the smile on Sakura face when she walked in was large, but it was minuscule compared to the one that shined now. "Oh, I knew this'd happen. I don't care what anyone says, congrats you two." Within a blink of an eye Hinata felt herself being hugged tightly by the medic. "She is Neji-san!"

"Sakura-san, we do not wish the who village to know just yet." By this point Hinata's face felt like it my explode, so that was Neji's plan. What was wrong with her? What was she becoming? The idea of her cousin being that father to her baby didn't sound bad. "If you would let please let go of Hinata-sama, I think she needs to rest."

"Oh." Sakura blushed darkly and stood up. "Good luck. I'll leave the results here." Pausing for a moment the pinkette added an after thought. "Medic-nin pledge, it's your secret until you let it out. Chao!"

It wasn't long after Sakura was gone Neji sat down in her seat, his face gentle. "I believe that part of the plan you understand. I've done alot of thinking and a bit of research. With the help of the Hokage it's unsinkable."

"You're the baby's father?"

"Yes. Our combined features are not that different than his. You could be the very clone of Mikoto, which is a highly helpful coincidence. As for the eyes, I've done some reading about the material make-up of the both traits. There is a 1-200 chance of a child between two pure bred Hyuuga, which we are, having the Sharingan."

Before Hinata knew what was happening she was crying again. Slamming her palms on the table to make a point just as words poured from her heart to her mouth."Niisan, I-I can't take your freedom away anymore than I already have. I'll find another way. I-I."

Gently Neji cradled his cousin's hands in his large ones. "Your're not taking it. I have my freedom when I'm with you. Protecting you."

"N-niisan."

"I couldn't live with you in the pain that's going to be placed upon you. I must protect you Hinata-sama, even if it's from yourself. I won't take no for an answer. Hyuuga Hinata, marry me."

"I-I-I." Inner turmoil brought forth its ugly head. Could she marry her own cousin? The idea did not repulse her, but he was so important and she didn't want to mess this up. Biting her lip, Hinata tried her best to stop the tears from her face. "N-niisan."

"Just say yes."

...Two days later...

"HYUUGA HINATA YOU DID WHAT!!"

Tsunade roared and smashed her fist into her desk, papers, pens, and sake flew into the air. Hinata sat backed as far she could in her chair, her hands wrapped around her stomach. The clan had accepted the marriage proposal with our any hassle. Contracts were signed and the marriage had been consummated that night. The Hyuuga Clan had decided to celebrate the wedding on Hinata's birthday, which was in two months.

The hokage was a different story. Fire burned with in the hazel eyes of Kohna's leader, striking honest fear into Hinata's heart. An instant later the rage was gone, replaced with wizened look. "I thought something was amiss in the report. Hinata, do you realize what you did? Scoot up girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know what I did."

"Do you regret it?"

Instant response. "No."

"You were on a mission to kill him and you had sex with him? Doesn't that sound strange?"

"Tsuande-sama, it was something I had to do. For once in my life I wanted to be selfish. I succeded in my mission, didn't I? I may not of landed the killing blow on Uchiha Itachi, but I fought my hardest."

"I don't doubt that." The old blonde ran her hand through her bangs in frustration. "I see why you did it. He is an attractive man, you're a woman. It's just seems so unusual for him to do such an action."

"He knew he was going to die. I think he wanted to make sure the clan would continue, start anew. I have no grudges or prejiduces against the Uchiha Clan. Itachi knew he was going to die and that his brother had a chance of dieing before..."

"That's a fine and dandy theory there Hinata, but why would the man who killed his whole family to begin with want to start again."

"I don't know. T-there was just a look in his eyes when..." Trying her best to stifle her blush and to sound as serious as possible Hinata tried again. "In his eyes before he b-broke my uhm...well... When he gazed into my eyes, they were the color of onxy, black with the softest flecks of blue. During those moments it was like I saw into him and him into me. I think he was making sure I was okay with it."

Grabbing the sake bottle out of the floor Tsunade brougth it to her lips and took a couple swigs from the container, not bothering with the cup. "Let's just cut to the chase. What did you need me to do?"

"Well. Neji-niisan and I are getting married."

"Good move."

Biting her lip Hinata took a deep breath. "We told the elders it was Neji's child and once the baby is born they want a test. Would you oversee it?"

"After making love to a criminal, leaving it out of the report, and speaking falsly to your clan you need a hell of a lot of help. I don't think I can give mental help." Sighing the woman stood up and walked over to Hinata, putting her hands on her shoulders and pulling her up. "Hyuuga Hinata you've dug yourself a hole that will be so hard to get out of. I'll do what you've asked, Neji is the father."

The fear that had knotted in her stomach since the elders asked that feld and without thinking Hinata hugged the woman in front of her, "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Tsuande returned the gesture after getting over the shook. Smiling door at the girl she replied, "We all make decisions we have to live with." Looking towards the window thoughts of a certian white haired pervert appeared. "Stupid ones."


	4. Esoteric Desires by Vampiress22

**Title:** Esoteric Desires**  
Author:** Vampiress22**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** Fearless Hearts**  
Pairing:** ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Vampiress22's (aka, Vampiress22 on DA) personal profile.

--- --- ---

**i.**

**Secretive**

—

Pale eyes, a straight nose, soft lips, and snow-white cheeks. She was the girl who sat on the playground's wooden boards adjacent from the winding, yellow slide—isolated from the others who surrounded the area. Ambitious faces matched content smiles, but she was the one who caught his eye. She was what one would call "an outcast," standing far beyond the other children's reach. Her soft lips, arched down; nose, runny; pale eyes, closed and disapproving what surrounded her; snow-white cheeks, tear-streaked; and a boy walked her way.

His hair was black, and matching eyes looked at her—awestruck. Exasperation didn't take over him, but only a bit of annoyance. Confused. Mistook. Misunderstood. Misconception. And so he went that way, strolling over. Young, at thirteen, he asked her, walking that way, sun dropping down, sky turning away, **What are you doing?**

She stared at him, confused at first, but then understood, taking one word at a time—slowly. **It's a secret, **she said softly. Her head arched back, her eyes gazing up, and he stared at her. She didn't bother to look his way, knowing the face, knowing the pale face so well. She'd seen him in the halls of school. He was older than her—thirteen. She was nine, young and oblivious to little details of what had just happened, of what was to come. No fighting, no standing up to anyone, how did she know anything about hate, he mused.

**A secret...**he repeated. **What about it? **he asked. Still wondering why the clouds were covering the sky...the brightness fading away from it—from her. A nine-year-old girl was so clueless about what it meant to hate. Strong and risqué. Lyrical lies; that was hate. **Get a grip,** he shouted at her, as her sobs grew greater, and she just silently wiped away the cries. The damn girl had a thought of her own. And he had never really cared for any other than his own— own being, of course.

Her legs stopped swinging from side to side, and she caught a glance of the boy. **Can you keep a secret? **The boy fell into sudden shock. He had never been asked if he had a secret to share, let alone holding one for someone else. It struck him by surprise, but this girl wasn't like any other. This little girl was more interesting than he had expected. His expression changed from his angry and inattentive one to a solemn and sweet expression.

He nodded his head as she pointed towards the sky. **Hate**, she breathed out.** Hate, there is too much hate. **The pestiferous things done in the world, everything in world, there was just too much of it. He knew that. But she didn't know what hate meant. She didn't know the hardships of hate, and disclosure of loathing something. It would be new to her and so old for him.

**Yes, there is too much, but I can fix it,** he told her.

She stared his way, oblivious to the obscure facts of life. **How? **she asked. Her mouth turned small, her eyes attentive, and he leaned from one side to the other.

**Halloween is tomorrow night. Dress up as **_**Hate**_** for me, okay.**

**But, why?**

He started to chuckle at the little girl. **Because, if you're the only one dressed up as **_**Hate**_**, no one else can be. Then, there won't be so much hate. There will only be you. And you're too nice to make anything miserable.**

The thirteen-year-old began to walk away, away from the younger girl sitting by the playground.

**Wait,** she shouted, towards him, ever so softly.

His head turned, his eyes looked her way, wanting to go now, but he waited. He waited for her.** Do you promise?**

**Promise what? **he asked. This was a rather annoying girl, but probably the best conversation he had had in ages. No, he contradicted himself; she was probably the most interesting girl he had met in ages.

She smiled, cautiously. **That I'll be the only **_**Hate**_**?**

He nodded his head. **I promise that you will be the only **_**Hate**_** in this world.**

—

**ii.**

**Mysterious**

—

Day turns to a cold October night. Extravagant to the naked eyes of the invincible five-year-olds and all smiles for a scare for the nine-year-olds—that was Halloween. Moreover, as he walked through the thoroughly lit streets full of pedestrians lugging around large sacks, angry parents, telling their kids it was time to go back home, and little costumes of ghosts and devils lurking from here to there—he wondered how naive he had been when he was younger.

His brother was wandering in front of him. A nine-year-old costume with something different, serene, and mysterious—that was his younger brother.

However, when he looked down at the little boy he still replayed the same conversation in his mind. On and on, miles and miles away in his head. Leaves rustled in the wind's whispering melodies. And he wondered if he had told her the right thing. To become hate, the rest would vanish, how stupid of himself, he thought. He knew that would never come to life, he knew it was not real, and what was he thinking?

But there she was, pastel skin, dark hair, and walking to the same house as his brother. Instead she stopped before she got there, stopping right in front of him. The boy looked down at her, seeing the tiny glint in her eyes.

**I'm **_**Hate**_**, remember?** she said with such ease. Her voice sounded sweet, unlike before, so confident, so mesmerizing. Autumn leaves sprinkled over

There stood before him, just a girl, the same girl as before, no mask, no fake sword, no glop of false blood, just a girl, all alone next to him.

**Hate is everywhere, just like you said, **he recited. **Hate can be in everyone. No costume can compare.**

She smiled for the slightest second. And walked away with the leaves, which rustled the wind's whispering melodies. And she was gone with one last thing to say to the young boy. Older and wiser than her, he was, but she saw beyond his deception. **You have hate locked up inside of you. You haven't gotten rid of it.**

—

**iii.**

**Blank Stares**

—

It was twenty years later, twenty years had passed and time which had brought him to her. Sitting on a bench, he was there, age thirty-three, unmarried, uninterested in anyone but his brother. He waited there for his bus to arrive, to lead him to the hospital where his brother remained. His brother was sick, leukemia striking him, and now he remained in such a state that he couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Only he went to see his younger brother. Only he bothered to go there and wonder of the fate that was set up for him.

But as he saw her, window wide-open, same face, pale and perfect, he could only laugh to himself and think of what a coincidence this had become. Meeting, meeting her hate again, how silly.

Therefore, he turned away from her, only to muse the simple facts of why she was here and what had brought two people who rarely knew each other together again.

Still, it was all in the past. It didn't matter anymore, he now thought. Therefore, he entered the public bus as it crossed his path.

There were more important things on his mind then her.

—

**iv.**

**Crossed Paths**

—

Yet again, he saw her, this time by the door of the apartment building. Her head was turned in the opposite direction and her posture was so perfect compared to the old, nine-year-old girl he had seen before. He didn't even know her name. He didn't know who she was.

But for one thing, he wanted to find out.

So he did the one thing he could. He walked over to her. He crossed her path, he passed her way, and a smile crawled up his face. Remember me, Hate? Do you remember how I saved you?

**We meet again, **he said nonchalantly, his words flowing so smoothly. He was facing her now, only inches taller this time, but he didn't tower over her. Her beauty was secluded either, though. Her hair shined brightly, her eyes were wide and stunning, and her mouth moved with every word she was about to speak.

**Yes, we meet again. **Her voice was still the same, soft-spoken but heard. No one-word answers this time, though. She grinned as well.

**It was only coincidental that we would meet, you know,** he told her.

**Why?** she asked.

He could only chuckle at the foolish, little comment she had made. **Things strike people. Disease and distress take over them…and others. My brother is suffering something like that right now.**

**Aa.** Her eyes stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. **I'm…sorry.**

**No, don't be. We discussed this before. **He sighed, waiting a few moments to find his former words and say them once again. **You have hate locked up inside of you. You can't get rid of it. No one can.**

She nodded her head. **Yes, you did say that. But you never exactly told me why.**

He beckoned her to sit beside him on the bench, and she followed, crossing her legs and staring upon his masculine face.

And so he spoke softly to her, hoping she would understand, understand everything as clearly as he did. **Hate restores a balance within someone. Hate balances out **_**love**_**.**

He missed his bus that day.

-

-

-

-

_Sometimes hate never vanishes. Sometimes hate takes over you until all you have left is _love_._


	5. Mail Order Bride by Amused Death

**Title:** Mail Order Bride**  
Author: **Amused Death**  
Rating: **PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** Fearless Hearts**  
Pairing:** ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Amused Death's (aka, Amused-Death on DA) personal profile.

— — —

He glanced through the magazine, more than a little embarrassed. His foolish little brother had dropped it off as a joke, but looking through the profiles...

A few of the women were from the United States, and they were _Beau. Ti. Ful. _Exotic. Down right _freaky_. He stopped at a particularly striking young girl.

**Page A3. Haruno Sakura.**

**Hair Color: Pink.**

Pink. _Pink! _How...outlandish. Itachi adjusted his rectangular spectacles and eagerly read on.

**Eye Color: Green**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 115lbs**

**Breasts: 30...AA**

The Uchiha quickly turned the page, coughing awkwardly to himself.

**A4. Yamanaka Ino.**

He observed the thin Ukrainian girl with the bare midriff and long blonde hair.

Itachi was twenty-two and fresh out of college with a Bachelor degree in Forensic Pathology. It was a little early for him to be thinking about marriage, but still...he didn't mind entertaining the prospect. He turned to the next dame. An Asian girl in a Chinese dress, her hair drawn into two buns. She had accompanying swimsuit photos, and Itachi nearly had a dirty little accident right then and there. His cell phone rang and the young man hastily dug it out of his black and red bathrobe.

"Uchiha Itachi," he muttered sinisterly into the receiver.

"Hey," it was Kisame. "Check out page A7."

Itachi blinked. "You got one too?" He idly examined his purple-painted toenails and frowned upon noticing that the nail polish was chipping.

"Yeah, your brother's been passing them out," his roommate responded. There was a heavy pause in which Kisame inhaled. "_I'm getting one._"

Itachi's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Gotta go. Boss is coming."

With that the line went dead. Itachi sat in frozen silence for a moment, before quickly picking up the magazine and turning to-

**Page A7. Hyuuga Hinata.**

Dressed in a flowing white robe, the Japanese girl was truly something. She nipped her bottom lip in the photograph, an adorable blush decorating her gentle features. She couldn't have been anything over eighteen. After observing her for a moment longer, Itachi tilted his head in surprise. _Is she blind?_

No, her description spoke nothing of vision problems. The girl had long dark hair, pale skin, a nice figure – _very nice breasts _– but her eyes...they were truly _freakish_! And it was natural. Simply the product of a genetic deformity.

...

**HE WANTED HER!**

Itachi quickly recovered his phone. He dialed the number as fast as he could, bloodied tears rolling down his cheeks, his fingers sweating and shaking madly. **555-H-I-N-A-T-A**. He activated speakerphone.

"**We're sorry. This bride is no longer available. Please see our selection of-"**

"Dammit!" Itachi hissed, throwing the phone out the window.

- - -

The day had finally come. The day they would meet _her_.

The apartment was spotless. Half-melted candles covered every visible surface. A thicket of rose petals lead to Kisame's bedroom.

Sasuke was covered in hives, and fervently scratching himself.

Kisame wore an emerald green tuxedo, his blue skin gleaming in the romantic candlelight. Itachi lurked jealously in the kitchen shoving bon-bons into his mouth as his brother's_ foolish little friends _crowded around, whispering and giggling about the coming events.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone perked and peeked into the living room where a nervous Kisame slowly opened it.

It was the girl. Hyuuga Hinata, in baggy jeans and a pullover, a purple duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She slowly looked up, white eyes meeting Kisame's blue face.

"N-n-nani!?"

She had an _adorable_ little voice.

Kisame grinned widely at her, baring his fanged teeth.

Hinata released terrified scream. Itachi rejoiced, the teenagers giggled, and Sasuke scratched himself inappropriately.

In a flash of black and purple, Itachi had run out the door, snatching Hinata in the process. He carried her bridal style and made a mad dash for the local speed-chapel. "Welcome to Canada, eh. I am your new husband."

The girl's eyes widened. "Hu-husband?" she managed, in a thickly accented voice. "Arigato!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Itachi shuddered perversely, and the two lived happily ever after...at least until he met _Sasuke_'s bride – a nudist woman from Italy who danced with snakes – in which the weasel proposed a trade.

The End

-

**Okay, the locations are based solely off the places me and my friends (many who are foreign exchange students) have been. Itachi's Canadian because I'm tired of all the controversy surrounding Americans. He's a forensic pathologist because he reminds me of my friend who studies it, and seems like the type who'd enjoy dissecting dead people.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Into the Light by Ms Videl Son

**Title:** Into the Light  
**Author: **Ms. Videl Son**  
Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Fearless Hearts  
**Pairing:** ItaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Ms. Videl Son's (aka, megaminoeien on DA) personal profile.

— — —

"And _stay _in there!" the boy shouted, slamming the closet door closed in the petrified girl's face.

Scrambling to her feet, she threw herself against the wooden barrier that kept her trapped within her dark prison. Though she rarely did so, the girl raised her voice to a screaming pitch as she pounded on the door with her itty-bitty fists. "NO! S-Sasuke-san, let me out! _Please_ let me out!"

"Shut up, Hyuuga!" the muffled voice of the boy commanded. "This is what you get for looking at Naru-tard so much! If you'd rather be off playing with him, then you can just _stay_ in there!"

"No, I d-don't want to be with N-Naruto-kun!" the girl denied, hot tears dripping off her face in a torrent. Her breathing was starting to pick up, her pulse beginning to beat a little too hard; hysteria was close at hand. "PLEASE, Sasuke-san! Let me out! I'm af-fraid of the d-d-dark!"

There was a pause in conversation as the boy didn't answer his prisoner's pleas right away. Between the frantic beating on the wood and the girl's squeals of utter horror, it was doubtful that he would have been heard anyway. "_Shut up_! You deserve this."

"_PLEASE_! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME – "

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_.

"What's going on in here?"

"N-Nothing, 'Nii-san. We're just playing."

"I-Itachi-san!" the girl cried, whimpering as she hit her bloodied fists weakly against the door. His voice was a relief, a consolation to her wildly fluttering heart. As she listened to him speak through the barrier between them, she could feel the tears drying on her face. "P-Please, let me out!"

"Did you lock her in there, Sasuke?"

"...No."

"You're lying."

"She made me do it! It's her fault!"

"Let her out, Sasuke."

"No!"

"Fine."

The girl was pressing her ear against the door, her slippery palms flat against the grain of the wood, listening to them bicker back and forth. At the deeper voice's final word, footsteps could be heard approaching.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

The girl's heart beat in rhythm with the steps, even stopping when they did.

She fell forward as the door opened slowly, bathing the closet in which she'd been trapped with florescent light. In her presence stood a tall silhouette, identity masked by the darkness f his form.

"Are you alright?"

—

Hinata awoke with a start, huffing hard. Pressing a hand to her frantically palpitating heart, she thought to herself, '_That dream again..._'

The teenaged heiress sat up in her bed, loose strands of her hair clinging to the sweat and tears drying on her face, and turned to look out the window on the opposite wall. The chilled night air blew into her room and sent a shiver trembling down her spine.

Untangling her legs from the covers that bound them, Hinata placed her feet on the floor and elevated herself into a standing position. They then carried her to the window so that she could look out and observe the sloping landscape of her family's ancient home.

Across those hills, beyond the woods and maybe even past the great mountains at the edge of the fire country was where _he_ might be now. Hidden in a cave, maybe, or perhaps tucked away in underground tunnels somewhere. She didn't know, but she knew that he dwelled in darkness wherever he was.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Itachi-san," she whispered to the night, her pearly-white eyes glossed over and unseeing. "I'll find you. I'll bring _you_ back into the light."

— — —

**Author's Note:** Well...gee. I hope Itachi isn't OOC **n.n**;

Review, please!

Un-beta'd.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) . **_


End file.
